


Strike True

by thewightknight



Series: NSFW Kylux prompts and ficlets [21]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dubious Consent, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Sex for Favors, Tumblr Prompt, who's using who
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Seducing the new Supreme Leader is the best course of action, Hux decides, both for the order and for his own personal safety.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [From this kyluxhardkinks prompt:](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/173992401237/after-the-events-of-tlj-hux-seduces-kylo-but-out)
> 
>  
> 
>   _After the events of TLJ, hux seduces kylo BUT out of fear/a desire to make himself non-disposable, not because he actually wants kylo. He goes through the motions, but internally is resigned and afraid more than turned on. I think kylo realizes, and pushes, trying to get hux to say no, but hux never does. Inappropriate use of the force and mindreading pls and thank. Would prefer hux POV (where he doesn’t realize kylo KNOWS), but whichever_
> 
>  
> 
> There will be at least another 1-2 chapters. Leaving the count undefined, though, because you never know what happens with these things.

It’s not like he hadn’t done it before. Needed a requisition approved? A little time on his knees beneath the supply officer’s desk. Needed an adversary reassigned? Bounced on an admiral’s cock. This wasn’t any different.

Except it was his career and possibly his life on the line. So before he presented himself at his new Supreme Leader’s door, he’d taken extra care with his appearance. A bit of cosmetics had gotten rid of the circles under his eyes and accented his lips. The barest hint of cologne dabbed behind his ears heightened natural pheromones. The plug pressed against him whenever he moved but he’d long since learned how to regulate his expression, and it only heightened the effects of the cologne. He didn’t cover up the bruises. Let Ren see how he’d already marked Hux. Let it encourage him to touch, to explore. Whether he’d choose to soothe or add to them, Hux didn’t know, but whichever it was, he’d endure.

Hux could see Ren’s nostrils flare when he answered the door, see his eyes drop to the ring of purple and red circling his throat.

“You asked for the report on the damage to the Supremacy, Supreme Leader?” he said when Ren made no move to let him in.

“I expected it in the morning, general.”

Ren had stripped down, a simple shirt and loose pants. He’d showered, washing away the salt of Crait, but not the sting of defeat, if the redness of his eyes and droop of his shoulders were any indication.

“I can return, if you prefer.”

Ren stared at him, long enough to make him uncomfortable. Ren had become an open book once he’d discarded that foolish helmet but tonight he couldn’t interpret the emotions that flickered across Ren’s face, which disturbed him.

“I have a feeling the report is only an excuse for your visit this evening, general.”

Did he know? Ren had insisted on more than one occasion that he couldn’t read minds. Hux had had enough demonstrations in their time as co-commanders to overcome his initial dismissal of the Force but he had never determined the extent of Ren’s powers to his satisfaction.

“Well?”

Pulling his thoughts together, he straightened, not bothering to hide his wince.

“You are correct. I must admit that I am curious as to your plans for the Order, now that you have taken Snoke’s place.”

Ren continued to stare at him, unblinking, for long enough to make Hux start to regret his plan. He forced himself to hold still, both for the sake of his battered body and to keep the plug from brushing up against his prostate again. At last Ren nodded and stepped to the side, gesturing for Hux to enter.

“You have your own plans. Tell them to me, and I will see if they fit with mine.”

Ren followed him as he strode into the room, dogging his steps, intruding on his personal space.

“The Resistance is broken, and you’ve said yourself that Skywalker is dead. We should ignore them and focus on consolidating our position now that we have decimated the Republic.”

The Supreme Leader’s quarters, which Ren had appropriated, were as garish as Hux remembered. He’d outlaw the combination of gold and red forevermore if it was within his power.

“And how would you go about doing that, general?”

When Hux stopped moving Ren crowded up against him, so close that Hux’s arm brushed across his chest when he turned. That put their faces so close together Hux could feel Ren’s breath against his lips. This is what he’d wanted, he reminded himself, not allowing himself to take a step back. He started to outline his plans. He’d prepared for this, in case Ren resisted or proved oblivious.

He didn’t get far. That familiar pressure closed around his throat, cutting off his air. Not the crushing grip he’d experienced earlier – only enough to silence him.

“Is this truly why you’re here, general?”

“No.” He hadn’t expected Ren to be so direct about this but it made his job easier. Or so he thought, but Ren evaded the touch of his lips when he pressed forward. Ren didn’t move away though, so he reached up, twisting a strand of Ren’s hair between his fingers.

“Why now?”

“Snoke forbade it.” He probably would have if he’d thought either of them were so inclined. Hux had never seen the need before now.

“But you want me?”

“Yes?”

“Not what I can do for you?”

“No, just you?”

“How much?”

Hux tried to kiss him again and this time Ren allowed it. It grew heated faster than he expected. Ren delved into his mouth, crushing Hux against his chest.

“Would you have let me take you over his corpse?”

The question took him by surprise, but he played along.

“Yes.”

“Would you have let me fuck you with that blaster you thought about using on me?”

Shit. Instead of answering he ground himself against Ren’s leg, whimpering at the friction.

“You have hidden depths, general. I wouldn’t have expected such depravity from you.”

It was brief. Kylo pushed him up against the wall. He shoved Hux’s trousers down far enough to expose his ass and no more. Hux gave thanks for the overabundance of lube he’d used before inserting the plug as Ren pulled it out and replaced it with his cock in the space of one breath. He took no care for Hux’s pleasure as he thrust, hands hard and unforgiving on Hux’s hips and the Force holding Hux’s wrists above his head. He endured, because what else could he do? 

He didn’t expect Ren to replace the plug after he’d come in Hux’s ass and grunted at the intrusion. He also didn’t expect Ren to turn him around, or to sink down on his knees in front of Hux. His mouth was hot and wet and he proved to be familiar with such, much more than Hux could ever have expected. His tongue wrung whimpers out of Hux as his fingers played with the base of the plug. After he came Ren stood, lips slick and glistening. He pressed his mouth to Hux’s, flooding their kiss with Hux’s come, wiping up the trickles that spilled from the corners of Hux’s mouth and feeding it back in with his thumbs.

Hux was used to being the one in control in these situations. It was his partners that were supposed to be left wrecked, gasping, trembling when he finished with them. Ren held him there, pants clinging to his thighs, arms pinned above his head, watching as he tried to collect himself. At last he was released and set about to put himself to rights.

“Was it everything you imagined?” Ren’s voice was cruel, taunting.

Hux answered honestly. “No.”

“Come back tomorrow night then.”

The doors slid open, an obvious dismissal. Hux was almost through them when Ren called out after him.

“Oh, and don’t prepare yourself ahead of time. I want to watch.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, an update! Thank you all for your patience. Hope this is worth the wait.

The next evening Hux returned to Ren’s quarters, as ordered. Ren had sequestered himself all day, not responding to messages or returning calls. He had issued several orders in the dead of night and Hux might gotten angry over it if those orders hadn’t put into motion the strategies he’d begun to outline the previous evening, before Ren had cut him off.

He'd taken some liberties, assuming that Ren wouldn’t want to watch every single step of his preparation. Cleansing himself internally was not anything he’d ever done in front of another person, and he had no plans to change that.

In one of the voluminous pockets of his jodhpurs he’d placed a bottle of lube. It banged against his thigh with each step, a constant reminder of what he’d gotten himself into. If Ren continued to ask for his input and implement his plans, though, it would be a small price to pay.

Earlier that afternoon he’d summoned a medical droid and had it see to the worst of his bruises. They’d faded to sickly yellows under its ministrations. He’d ordered it to leave his split lip alone after it had cautioned the cut might scar. It pricked at his vanity, but it would give him a visible commonality with Ren and he had the sense he’d need such things to further cement the bond he hoped to forge with their volatile new leader.

The door opened as he approached and he forced himself to step through, not allowing himself to hesitate. The front room of the suite was empty this time. Ren had dimmed the lights but the room still looked garish and overdone.

“In here,” he heard Ren call and followed his voice. He did pause at the door to the bedchamber. He couldn’t help himself. If there was a surface that wasn't plated with either gold or mythra, he couldn't find it. The bed Ren sat on groaned under the weight of exotic furs. Columns bracketed the bed, filled with liquid that reflected the ambient light of the room. Would Snoke have gone so far in his vanity to decorate with nykkalt? Looking at his surroundings, he decided the answer to that would be a yes.

“I think if we sell off most of this, it might cover a good bit of our repair costs,” Ren said. "There are a few things I will keep, though." He gestured at a set of red velvet drapes on the wall across from the bed. With a flick of his fingers, the fabric parted, revealing an ornate mirror.

"Come here."

Hux obeyed, still gawking at the room, unable to tear his eyes away from their tawdry surroundings. Fitting more for a brothel than a command ship, he thought. Appropriate for what he was about to do.

"Sit." Ren patted the bed next to him and Hux did so, sinking into a silken smooth pelt. He gulped as Ren slid to his knees in front of him.

"Let's get rid of these, shall we?" Ren said, taking one of Hux's boots in hand. First one, then the other, flew across the room with careless disregard for the polish. So typical of Ren. Once they were gone Ren stood, offering a hand to Hux. When Hux took it, he drew Hux up to standing and led him a few paces from the bed.

"There. That's good."

Ren returned to sitting, leaving him standing awkwardly between the bed and the mirror, wondering what was coming next. Ren didn't leave him wondering for long.

"Strip," Ren ordered. So that's how it was going to be.

Hux started with one glove, pulling it off finger by finger. He hesitated for a moment once he'd removed it, then threw it in the general direction of where his boots had landed. The other followed, and then he began on the fasteners for his coat. When he tossed aside with the same casual disregard, Ren tutted at him in mocking disapproval.

"Why General, what will people think when they see you leaving my quarters with your uniform wrinkled?"

'People' already assumed they'd been fucking for years, so it made no matter. He didn't say that, though. He'd left off his regulation undershirt and he could feel his nipples react to the chill of the room once he'd bared himself. With all the money spent on his suite you'd think Snoke would have also invested in a better heating system. Before beginning on his trousers, he took the bottle from his pocket, setting it on the floor next to his feet.

"You came prepared, I see. Good."

There was no way to take pants off while standing and make it look enticing, so Hux didn't even try. He stripped them off, and his socks as well, leaving him standing in his briefs.

"So utilitarian. We'll have to get you something better. Continue."

Hux did, while trying not to worry about what 'something better' might be. Bare for the first time in front of Ren, he waited, knowing he was blushing and pretending not to care. He felt the imbalance between them keenly, with Kylo still fully clothed. Kylo's eyes wandered, taking him in. They came to rest on his groin and he hoped Ren wouldn't comment on his still-flaccid state. He was supposed to be eager for this - it had been his idea, his initiative. Instead of commenting, though, Ren said "Turn around," and then "Stop" when he faced the mirror. "Kneel there," and Ren pointed to his left.

When he sank down, he could see them both in the mirror. Another flick of Ren's fingers, and the bottle of lube slid across the floor to rest by his knees.

"Go ahead."

The lube was still warm from his own body heat. He coated his fingers and closed his eyes as he began to finger himself.

"No. Keep your eyes open. And take your time."

Of course, Ren would expect him to watch too. He focused on a spot slightly to the right, not willing to stare at his own face, or Ren's, as his first finger slid in.

"How many times have you done this and thought of me?" Ren asked

"Too many times," he replied. And if Ren could read minds, then he would he call Hux out on the lie, wouldn't he?

"Filthy."

If this had to be done, he'd enjoy it, he decided, working himself how he liked, slowly at first, with light brushes against his prostate. Ren didn't object when he added a second finger. Motion drew his eye, and he saw that Kylo had taken his own cock out and was stroking it in time with the rhythm he'd set. Their gazes met in the mirror and he willed himself not to look away.

His breath had begun to come in short gasps and he could feel sweat on his brow despite the chill of the room. Three fingers now, sinking past the second knuckle, and his knees were beginning to ache. Why couldn't Ren have thrown down one of those furs for him before he'd begun? His cock pulsed, heavy between his legs now, and beads of precome decorated his thighs.

"So shameless. Who would have thought that behind your rigid facade lay such a wanton slut?"

Ren's tone was taunting, goading. Hux didn't rise to it, but he could feel the heat in his cheeks in response.

"Forehead to the ground."

He obeyed Ren's command, the floor cooling against his flush.

"Spread yourself open for me. Show me how ready you are for me," Ren said, and he obeyed without hesitation, hands grasping his cheeks and spreading them apart. He could feel himself clench around nothing, and Ren laughed.

"Do you want me, Hux?"

He nodded, but it wasn't enough.

"Say it."

"I want you, Ren."

"Not Ren."

"I want you ... Kylo." The name felt strange on his tongue.

"Come here."

He rose, wincing as his knees popped.

"Bring the lube."

Knowing Ren could have summoned it himself, Hux did. Without prompting he sank back down in front of Ren, coating his fingers again before taking Ren's cock in hand. He watched as Ren's eyelids fluttered as he spread the slick up and down Ren's length.

"Enough."

He rose and started to climb onto the bed, to straddle Ren, but hands on his hips stopped him.

"No. Not like that." Those hands turned him, back to Ren and facing the mirror.

"There. Like this. I want you to watch you. I want to watch as you fuck yourself on my cock."

It looked like a shadow engulfed him as Ren guided him down, the black of his clothing stark against Hux's pale skin. He'd have taken longer if it had been up to him but it wasn't. He'd barely come to rest in Ren's lap when the command came.

"Move." And then when his efforts weren't enough, "Faster. Harder."

Ren didn't command him to watch himself again, and he was grateful. He was spared the sight of himself bobbing up and down, arms braced on Ren's massive thighs. Soft grunts were the only reactions he brought at first, and he redoubled his efforts, determined to wring more vocal sounds of pleasure from Ren.

The chill of the room was welcome now as sweat began to pour from him in earnest. Ren shifted beneath him, the slightest of movements, but it was enough to drive Ren's cock against his prostate and he gasped, chasing a repeat of the sensation. Ren's hand's clamped down on his hips, hard enough to bruise, drawing him down until he was flush against Ren's body, and he squirmed in place, desperate to recapture that fleeting burst.

"Look at you."

And this time he did look. No longer a pale ghost, he shown in the mirror now, skin rosy and glistening. Ren's eyes shown too, an amber glow overtaking his usual brown. His cock jutted out from his body, clear fluid now leaking from the tip in a steady stream. One of Ren's gloved hands wrapped around him, leather warm and smooth against his skin.

"Have you ever watched yourself come?" Ren murmured in his ear as his hand tightened, as he rolled his hips.

Hux shook his head.

"Fumblings in the barracks, quick fucks in the dark, but never like this." Ren's hand increased its pace, smoothing its way with Hux's own fluids. "Bare before yourself, exposed." Lips grazed the ring of fading bruises on his neck, and teeth followed, sharp against his still tender flesh. He cried out as Ren bit, not hard enough to break the skin, still hard enough to freshen his previous work. "Mine," Ren growled, thrusting up into him, driving Hux into his hand. Hux rode through it, pleasure cresting, washing through him. He felt his come hit his chest, hot and heavy, as Ren fucked him through his orgasm, subsiding into a gentle rocking motion as the aftershocks tore through him. Ren still remained inside him, thick and pulsing, still holding him in place.

"You're not watching," Ren scolded him, and he forced his eyes open, not sure when they'd closed, and winced at what he saw. He looked thoroughly debauched, hair undone, eyes glassy, skin painted in white stripes.

"Such a mess you are."

Ren trailed his fingers through the mess on Hux's chest, then brought them to Hux's lips. When Hux hesitated Ren grasped his chin with his other hand.

"Open," he commanded, and Hux obeyed. The musky taste of leather mingled with the sour tang of his spendings. He sucked them clean, holding Ren's eyes as he did so.

"When I'm done with you should I make you eat mine too? Should I scoop it out of you with my fingers and make you watch yourself suck them clean like this, over and over, until there's not a drop left?"

He felt vaguely ill at the thought, but simply responded "If that is what the Supreme Leader wishes of me."

That was the right response, if Ren's reaction was any indication. Without warning he found himself face down in the furs, Ren's cock still buried in him. A few swift strokes and Ren stiffened, crying out before collapsing on top of him.

They lay there, both panting, after Ren had finished. Before his weight grew too much, Ren withdrew and rolled over onto his back, lying next to Hux on the furs.

"Go clean yourself up." Ren's voice was even and his breathing was steady, no sign that anything had occurred between them at all. Resentful that Ren seemed so unaffected, but also thankful that Ren made no sign to carry through on his threat, Hux rose from the bed.

There were two doorways in this room. One led to the outer receiving chamber, so the other must be a 'fresher. He tried to hurry, afraid that if the come leaking from his ass hit the floor Ren might demand he clean it up, but the distance was too great. Ren didn't say anything, though, and he closed the door behind him with a sigh of relief.

The bathroom was as ostentatious as the rest of the suite, including a tub large enough to accommodate half a squadron of troopers in armor. He refused to entertain thoughts of how Snoke might have used it as he stepped into the shower. Sheets of water washed over him, faintly scented, and then waves of air followed, drying him in gentle heat. No products could be found in any of the cabinets to tame his hair once he'd finished, so he used water from the sink to slick it back in an approximation of his normal style.

He had no choice but to emerge unclad from the 'fresher. He felt almost faint relief when he saw a mouse droid scooting across the floor, brushes whirling as it cleaned up the trail of droplets he'd left.

Ren watched without speaking as he dressed, reclining on the furs like some barbarian prince. Having no other choice, Hux sat next to him on the bed to put his boots back on. When he'd finished, he twisted where he sat. He'd pretended to want this, he reminded himself. It wouldn't sit right if he left without some sign. Of affection, of gratitude. Of anything. He leaned in towards Ren where he lay. Ren could attribute his hesitancy to many things, whichever suited his fantasy. He met Hux's kiss halfway, fingers threading through Hux's hair, undoing its careful style. The kiss was fierce, demanding. A sharp pain tore through him as the cut on his lip opened and he tasted his own blood on Ren's tongue.

"To preserve your dignity, General," Ren said in parting, smearing the blood across Hux's lips before letting him go.

When he rose to leave, he saw his reflection in the mirror one last time, and it did look as if he'd been subject to Ren's temper again.

Ren called out to him as he left.

"Send me your plans for the Order."

He had plans. Extensive ones, for multiple scenarios. He didn't need to review them - he knew them all by heart. Maybe Ren would be surprised to receive them within minutes of Hux's return to his quarters. Or maybe he knew Hux already had them, meticulously plotted out in the eventuality the Order ever became his to command.

To his surprise, he managed to fall asleep within minutes of his head hitting the pillow. When he awoke, it was to the notification that Ren had left the Supremacy on some unspecified business. A fleet-wide communique stated that Grand Marshal Hux would assume command in the Supreme Leader's absence.

Hux also had a private message from Ren.

_Be prepared to show me how much you missed me upon my return._


	3. Chapter 3

The first day of Ren's absence, Hux returned to his quarters to find two boxes sitting on his desk. On top sat a piece of flimsy, folded in half. When he opened it, he squinted, trying to make out the hand-written script. Eventually, he figured it out.

_For my return._

Eyeing the boxes with suspicion, he sat down. The smaller one on top was surprisingly heavy, and the larger one beneath weighed next to nothing. He opened the lighter one first. Inside, he found strands of delicate ribbon tied around several layers of sheer paper. Tugging on one end, he untied the bow and pushed aside the wrappings.

"You've got to be kidding me."

The box contained two wisps of silk, of a pink so pale the only reason he could tell there was any color to it was because the wrappings were white. Pinching one between his thumb and forefinger, he held it up for scrutiny. The light shown through the garment. From the looks of it, it would cling to his torso like a second skin. The second, smaller piece proved to be what must be the tiniest thong in the galaxy, a miniscule triangle with silk straps barely wider than string attached. While he was by no means of any extraordinary size, there was no way this scrap of cloth would contain him.

"Obscene."

With even more reluctance, he eyed the smaller box. No fancy wrappings here. The lid lifted off and nestled within he found a brilliantly pink plug, with two bulbs of considerable size and a flared end set with an even more vivid pink crystal. When he lifted it, he frowned as he felt it shift in his hand. Each of the bulbs seemed to be hollow, and contain a weight inside. He dropped it on his desk and pushed back, imagining what it might feel like to walk around with it in his ass, suspecting Ren would insist on it.

He decided to put the gifts out of his mind until he needed them and swept all of them into a desk drawer, heedless of any wrinkles such treatment might cause. That lasted for exactly forty-one minutes.

When his datapad beeped with the tone he used for urgent messages, he scowled, then sighed.

“Hux here."

“Apologies for disturbing your rest cycle, Sir.” Mitaka sounded tense. “The Supreme Leader insists on speaking to you.”

“Send it through.”

The light on his comm console switched from blue to red and began flashing. He ran a scan to make sure all security protocols were in place before hitting the toggle. Ren’s head and upper torso flickered into existence above his desk.

“Hux. Did you find my presents?”

“Supreme Leader, this is not an appropriate use of secure channels.”

“So write me up. Did you get them?”

Hux sighed again. “I found them, yes.”

“I want to see.”

“I assume you mean you want to see them on me? Now? Before your return?” When Ren nodded, Hux said “Give me a few minutes then,” and put him on hold before he could tell Hux to change in front of him. It wouldn’t do for Ren to see how cavalierly Hux had treated his gifts.

Stripping off his uniform, he eyed the scraps of silk with distaste before shimmying into the top. It was so sheer he could see the color of his nipples through it. The thong was even worse. If he positioned it to cover as much of his cock as possible, his balls hug out on either side in a ridiculous fashion. When he managed to tuck them in, that left most of his cock sticking out the top.

“Incredible,” he muttered. Casting about for a way to maintain some dignity, he smiled when his eyes alighted on his greatcoat.

Before he turned the holo back on he set the plug and a bottle of lube on his desk. He also started a command running that would prevent Ren from recording this session before hitting the toggle again.

When the holo flickered back to life, Hux had positioned himself so his right side was facing the camera. He’d cocked one hip and held the coat aside, baring a narrow slice of skin for Ren’s view. Ren gaped at Hux, and Hux could see the muscles of his throat working, but no sound came out of his mouth. It seemed he’d managed to strike Ren speechless with his little display, and he’d only gotten started.

With a dip of his shoulder he pivoted, letting his coat slide a bit more, now exposing the curve of his ass. He made a show of adjusting the strap that lay across his hip, and he heard an audible gulp come through the line. Continuing his slow turn, he let gravity take his coat the rest of the way down.

“You’re not wearing the plug.” Even with the distortion of distance, Ren’s voice sounded strained.

“Not yet. Don’t you want to watch me put it in?”

“Fuck.”

“Unfortunately not tonight.” It was much easier to banter with Ren when distance separated them. He could pretend he was doing this for himself, and he wouldn’t have to deal with any immediate consequences. Putting an extra sway in his hips, he walked towards his desk, making a show of positioning his chair in front of it. Picking up the lube and the plug, he turned so his ass was facing the camera again and arranged himself with one knee on the chair, setting the plug down next to it.

Ren’s breathing was audible over the pop of the cap and he tried to put it out of his mind. Squeezing lube out over his fingers, he arched his back, pulling the string aside. He had work to do this evening so he didn’t waste time, and the longer this call went on the more suspicious it would look in the log. In short order he was three fingers deep in himself and his cock had begun to leak over the upholstery.

Ren didn’t complain at his haste. On the contrary, he seemed to be enjoying it, if the harsh breathing he heard was any indication.

Allowing himself a bit of indulgence when it came to insertion, he stretched his rim with the first bulb several times before letting his body draw it in. The second bulb left him gasping, the weights within shifting the plug with the slightest motions of his hips.

When he had it fully seated Ren spoke. “Turn around. Sit in your chair.”

Even the slightest of motions set the weights moving inside of him. He settled himself gingerly, biting his lip as the pressure increased.

“Now move for me. Pretend that’s my cock in your ass and ride it like your life depends on it.”

Those words gave Hux pause. What if Ren did know?

“Well, Hux? I’m waiting.”

He’d have to worry about it later. He had a performance to give. It didn’t take much to set the plug moving within him, the weights a counterbalance against his motions. He didn’t have to exaggerate his shudder as he rolled his hips. Throwing his head back, knowing it would draw Ren’s attention to his torso, he began to rock in place.

“Touch yourself,” Ren ordered and he obeyed. He let his fingers slip over the silk, circling his nipples, bringing them to peaks. The fabric enhanced every sensation. His touches felt electrifying. He could just see Ren’s holo, and the motion of Ren’s shoulders suggested his hands were busy too. Why should he be the only one on display here, he thought.

“I want to see you too,” he told Ren. “I want to see you touch yourself.”

Ren swore, but complied, moving his chair back from the camera on his end. He’d shoved his pants down and his cock jutted out from a tangle of black curls.

“Better?” Ren asked and he nodded.

After that, neither of them spoke. Ren stared as Hux undulated and writhed before him, gaze fixed on Hux. The only sounds were the creak of Hux’s chair and the slap of flesh on flesh. Abandoning his nipples, Hux began to stroke himself. He put Ren out of his mind, focusing on the feel of his flesh, the drag of the plug, working himself into a self-induced frenzy.

Ren came first, his harsh, guttural exclamations driving Hux towards his own orgasm. The plug rocked within him, weights undulating as he ground down onto it, fucking himself hard and fast now and there it was, that light growing within him as he hit his prostate over and over.

“Look at you.” Ren had found his voice again. “Shameless.”

Hux’s cheeks burned, but he didn’t slow down. The light spilled out, white-hot, traveling up his spine and down through to his toes and he rode through it, legs trembling, until he couldn’t move any more.

When his breathing stilled and his vision cleared, he found Ren had put himself back together and was regarding him with a satisfied grin.

“So you liked my gift?” Ren asked.

“It isn’t the same as having you inside me,” Hux said. That wasn’t a lie. He hadn’t had to do as much work when Ren fucked him.

“You’ll have to make do for the next four nights, but then I’ll be back. You better be ready.” With that Ren cut the transmission.

“Knowing what time you’ll be back would be helpful, you idiot.” That meant he’d have to walk around all day in this getup under his uniform. There was no way he’d wear that thong for hours on end. It’d be worse than going without. Ren would have to be satisfied with his briefs, since he couldn’t be more specific about his return.  

Glancing down at himself, he grimaced. Hopefully Ren’s gift was washable.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing.


End file.
